What if
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: What if Tobias cheated on Tris? This story is set five years after Tris's imitation. Tobias and Tris are engaged, and have a four years old daughter named El. Bad summery, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! So this is just an idea I got the other day, and I decide to post it! Please check out my other stories, Four and Six With No War, and Some Scars Don't Heal. The first is a 'no war' Divergent story, and the second is an extended epilogue for Mockingjay. Thank you and enjoy! Btw, Tris is 21 and Tobias is 23.**

I walk to Eric's office holding my four year olds daughters hand. Her full name is Eleanor, which is an Abnegation name, but we don't want all of Dauntless knowing that, so we call her El. She has my curly blond hair, and Tobias strange blue eyes. They suit her well. She asks questions all the way to Eric's office door, and when we get there I bend down to her level.

"Now listen," I say to her. "You have to be on your best behavior here, okay?" she nods with a smile that makes me smile. "This is Mommy's boss, so don't be loud." I stand up and push through the door. Eric sits on a worn, black chair staring a screen laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask, slightly concerned.

"Your Fiancée is one funny guy." he pretends to wipe a tear from his eye. "Come look at this." he waves me over, and El runs to the screen.

"Who's that?" she asks, pointing. I walk up myself, and what I see makes me sick. Tobias has one of our initiates from a couple years ago -Ebony- pushed up against wall, and he's kissing her fiercely. Eric clicks his tongue and looks at me with mock pity.

"You might want to go see what he's up to." I stutter and storm out of the room with El by my side.

"What's the matter? Why are you angry? Is Daddy being a meanie?" she asks over and over. I don't answer just focus on getting to the training room. Right as I do, Ebony walks out blushing madly. She looks at me and gives me the same look Eric did. I resist the urge to punch her, but El's right here. The door swings open and Tobias freezes.

"Did you-"

"What the is wrong with you?!" I scream at him.

"Tris it wasn't me I swear. She-" suddenly not caring about the four year old next to me, I swing my arm forward and it connects to his nose with a satisfying crack. He stumbles back and I start toward the apartment. I fight the urge to cry, just pull El along, trying not to rip her arm from it's socket.

"What'd he do?" she asks.

"I'll tell you later." I open my apartment door, and immediately start throwing my clothes and some of El's into a large duffel bag I got at the end of initiation.

"Are we going somewhere?" she begins to put her toys into a separate bag.

"Yeah, we're going to go stay somewhere else. Just you and me,"

"What about Daddy?"

"He'll be staying here." _Or in a hospital. _I think. The zipper closes right as Tobias comes into the room. I don't look in his eyes, but El does. And she's trying to glare at him as best she can.

"Tris please listen to me," his voice is slightly basely, because he's pressing a paper towel to his nose to try and staunch the blood flow. "I swear, she kissed me. I would never even think of cheating on-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. You can kiss whoever you want now, I'm done with this." I drop my engagement ring on the ground and he looks desperate. "Tobias, this is the third time I've seen you kiss someone else. First Elody, then Lisa, now Ebony? I'm getting really tired of you right now." I sling the bag over my shoulder and El and I walk out. He doesn't follow me, and I'm glad. We both walk to my old apartment which is on the other side of the Pit. Good. Far away from him. The Pit is mostly empty, but of the people who are there, most of them are staring at me. One of the Dauntless prodigies stomping away from something, looking enraged. I would stare too. I get to my old apartment and use the key on top of the door frame, to unlock the door. Luckily, I had El when I still lived here, so she has a room here. I drop the bag on the floor, honestly not in the mood to unpack it.

"When will I see Daddy again?" she asks settling next to me on the couch.

"I don't know, whenever he comes I guess." I tell her. She holds one of her many stuffed animals closer to her and quickly falls asleep next to me. It is already nine o'clock. I pick her up gently and carry her to the room down the hall. When I finish tucking her in, I go back to my room. I don't worry with pajamas as I curl up under the blankets, alone, for the first time in almost five years.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING!**

* * *

I wake up with El on top of me bouncing and almost screaming.

"Mommy!" she laughs. I sit up easily and lean back on the headboard. I got next to no sleep last night. I kept waking up and feeling like something was missing, and every time I would get up and check up on El. "What's for breakfast?" she says breaking me from my thoughts.

"How about we go to the cafeteria and get some muffins?" she jumps off the bed and follower her. We both get dressed and walk down to the cafeteria. We walk in and El runs to the table where Zeke and Shauna's daughter sits. They were both born around the same time, her name is Callie. I step into the line right next to Christina and Will.

"Hey Tris," she smiles at me. "Will go away." she commands a second later.

"Well then," Will mutters walking to an empty table.

"So you and Four are fighting, huh?" she says while picking up a plate of toast and resting it on her tray.

"How could you tell?" I ask, dumfounded.

"Ebony went around bragging to everyone she kissed Four. And I figured that would piss you off, and when you get pissed off, you fight. Am I wrong?" she raises her eyebrows at me, and I nod sheepishly.

"Wait, Ebony is tell everyone she kissed Four?" right as the words leave my mouth Tobias walks in and as he passes a younger guy -Albin- Albin says,

"Dude, one girl at a time." the muscles in Tobias's arms tighten but he doesn't do anything. He goes to the table where Zeke, Shauna, Callie, and El sit. I finish getting my breakfast and without even glancing at Tobias, I hand El a muffin.

"Do you want to go sit with Aunt Christina and me?" I ask her. She nods eagerly and hops of her seat, holding her breakfast in hand.

"Tris," Tobias starts, but I don't respond.

**A/N How did you like it? This is going to be a short story, so yeah. Please review, follow and favorite! DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm glad that you people actually like this story. Be sure to check out my other stories, just look at my page! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Two months later**

Surprisingly, everything is slowly returning to normal. I've gotten used to living without Tobias right next to me. He doesn't talk to me anymore, and the only time I see him it's when he comes and picks up El on Saturdays, and drops her back off on Mondays. And working isn't hard either. I've started working at the tattoo parlor, and everyone there loves El. Tori jokes, and says she's our mascot. Right now she sits and watches as I finish a tattoo on Zeke. He didn't want me doing it, because he's on Tobias's side all the way, but he had no other choice.

"There," I say, as I cover Zeke's new tattoo in gauze. "You're all done. Let me just ask one question, why did you get a tattoo of a _piece of cake?_"

"I lost a dare to Uriah." he says coldly. I'm not sure if he's mad at Uriah for making him doing it, or mad at me for talking to him.

"Oh, well let me ring you up." I walk him over to the front desk and he pays. He leaves and I feel El tap my leg. I bend down to her level and she hands me a piece of paper.

"I drew it." she says, proudly. "It's me and you." she points down to the two yellow haired stick figures. The smaller one is holding a dog, and I look up at her smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Why is this one holding a puppy?" I ask her.

"I want one, pleeeeeease?" she juts out her lower lip and gives me her begging face. She inherited my stubbornness, so she won't quit asking for a dog.

"Sorry honey, but no. The only people that our allowed to have dogs, are the Amity and Candor." I ruffle her hair and sit back on my chair. She hops on the lower on next to me and crosses her arms. She rarely cries, just gives me the silent treatment. The bell rings in the front and I look up. Someone, who looks about Tobias's age, walks in. He has straight black hair, tossed over one eye.

"Hey," he says to me with a smile. "Tris, right?"

"Yeah," I can feel a small blush form on my cheeks. "How'd you know?" he laughs a little.

"It's on your name tag." he points at me and my hand flies to the tag. _Of course it's on my name tag. I''m such an idiot._ I think to myself. He sticks out his hand and I shake it twice. "Lance." he says.

"I'm El!" Eleanor shouts, peeking her eyes above the desk.

"Nice too meet you," he sticks his hand out to her and she laughs. "This your daughter?" he nods to her.

"Yeah,"

"So you're married?" he asks.

"No,"

"Engaged?"

"Used to be."

"Dating anyone?"

"Nope." I answer. His smile widens a tiny bit.

"So since you're not with anyone, may I have the pleasure of asking you out on a date?" he asks quirking his brows.

"But you just met me," maybe I could have some fun with this.

"Yeah, but you seem nice, and you're really pretty. So I decided I don't want to waste time waiting to ask." he says eagerly.

"Fine, when are you free?"

"Right now."

"Now? Fine, let me just talk to Tori and drop off El." I walk with El to the back and tell Tori I'm leaving early. I walk back to the front room and leave with Lance. We get to Tobias's door, and Lance stays at the end of the hall. He didn't really want to meet my ex-fiancée. I knock on the door, and he answers looking confused.

"Can I help you?" he sounds to formal.

"I need you to watch El for a couple hours. If you don't mind." I add hastily.

"Okay," he steps out to pick her up, and his eyes land on Lance. "Who's that?"

"His name is Lance, we're going on a date." I tell him. "I'll come by later. Thanks!" I jog back to Lance.

"I forgot you and Four used to be together." he says. He gives the floor a downcast expression, but it's gone in a second. "So where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, you're the one that asked me on a date. Remember?" he laughs and throws his arm around my shoulder.

"Guess I forgot. Ooh, how about we up to the Pire? I know a really cool place right around there." he suggest. I shrug.

"Okay," he moves his arm from my shoulder and grabs my hand. We both run through the Dauntless compound, and by the Pit. When we pass the Chasm, his smile falls for a minute then comes back. What was that about? I need to remember to ask him later. We get to the large glass staircase and we sprint up it. It's hard considering how steep the steps are. He stops running when we're in the main area. We pass the Fear Landscape room, and he takes me into a room I've never been before, and clearly no one else has either. The door is almost rusted shut, and when it opens, dust flies into my mouth and eyes.

"Sorry," Lance says waving dust from him face. The only thing in the room is a large spiral staircase in one corner, it's missing a few steps, but it looks safe enough. Curiosity surges through me and I go to the steps.

"What's up here?" I say looking up.

"You have to wait and see."

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask my daughter.

"I want to see Callie. Mommy won't let me see her." she says.

"Okay, if you want. Let's go." she grabs my hand and we walk towards Zeke's place. El darts ahead of me with a loud giggle. I pick up my pace a little and chase after her. She stops at the right door and knocks on it loudly. Zeke opens it and grins at her.

"Well hello my second daughter, are you here to see Cal?" El nods and pushes past him. "Well you seem excited."

"Yeah 'she' won't let El see Callie whenever they're together." I put air quotes around 'she'. Zeke nods.

"Come on in." he opens the door wider and I walk in. Callie and El are sitting on the floor playing with a couple little dolls.

"She's on a date." I blurt out.

"Really?" Zeke gapes. "She's moving that fast?"

"I guess," I collapse onto the couch and put my head in my hands. I still miss her terribly, but obviously she doesn't miss me at all. It wasn't me who kissed Ebony, just like every other time someone kissed me.

"Daddy!" Callie screams, causing me to jump. "Daisy's head fell off!" Callie stands up and walks over to Zeke. Zeke takes the broken doll, and nods.

"Looks like we're going doll shopping." he says. I chuckle, not used to seeing Zeke talking about dolls. "Four my man, care to join me?" he picks up Callie and rests her on his hip.

"El, wanna go?"

"Yes!" she runs and jumps into my arms. We all leave and El and Callie immediately being talking. As we get closer to the Pit, I hear a familiar laugh, come from the Pire. I look up, and soon wish I hadn't. Tris and Lance are coming down the glass steps and suddenly Lance stops. He puts his hand on either side of Tris's face and starts to kiss her. She doesn't pull away, which I though she would, instead she smiles a little more and presses closer to him. A moment later she leads him in the direction of her apartment. I feel sick so I look back to El and Callie picking up different dolls.

"Dude, that's wrong." Zeke says. I shake my head.

"No, she can do whatever she wants."

**A/N Hate me yet? Remember, this is NOT a Fourtris story yet. But trust me, I ship Fourtris all the way. They are my life. And please follow me on Instagram. My private is dancing_divergentt (yes two t's) if you do that, comment 'Fanfiction' so I know you're from here. Or follow beatrice_melark, my fandom account. Thank you, and DFTBA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! I have a couple things to say, first, I know it sounded like it, but LANCE AND TRIS DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER! I didn't realize how it sounded until I re-read it. Second, I'm, sorry I haven't updated, it's because I'm going through a super tough time, and have you ever had that feeling where you just want to quit everything? I tried and failed, so that's what I've been doing. Also, before you go and think a bunch of stuff, no, I'm not trying to seek attention. A ton of people think that suicidal people are just attention hogs. And personally, those people suck. People commit suicide because they're empty, or broken. I was bullied for years, and no one even gave me a second glance. I was feeling alone and no cared. That's why. ****Anyway sorry for ranting, if you actually read all that, comment, I love beef jerky. Thanks and enjoy! Btw, this is going to be a short story, so I'm going to be skipping ahead a lot. And this chapter was suggested by Guest.**

**One Year Later (don't be mad)  
**

Today is the day I've been dreading for months. Today, Tobias and I start training the transfers. Since he became leader, he's changed the training schedule. Right as they get off the net they start shooting. Personally, I think it's dumb, why not give them some time to settle in? Someone wraps their arms around me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ready to train?" Lance asks me.

"Yeah, I'm nervous to be working with him though." I turn my head a little to look at him. When I do, he presses his lips to mine.

"Don't worry, he probably won't look you in the eye."

"Not helping." I pull away as I hear a knock from the door. Lance sighs and walks back to the room. I answer the door, and Christina stands leaning on the door frame.

"I am here for the tiny human." Christina says holding out her arms. I laugh and go pick up El from her room.

"Here she is. Remember, she needs to be taking a nap by at least three, and, be careful." I say and she scoffs.

"When am I not careful? That was a rhetorical question. Do not answer it." with that, she leaves. Lance comes out a moment later, and he returns to his apartment. I finish putting on my makeup and get dress into a black shirt that goes to my belly button, and a regular short skirt. I also put on some simple black flats. My hair was already in a braid when I went to sleep last night, so now it's just a messy braid. It looks fine. Another knock comes from the door, right as I get ready to leave. I answers, and what I see surprises me.

"Hey, I was just coming to tell you to come to the net." Tobias says. I nod and shut the door. We walk in an uncomfortable silence. Once we turn into an empty hallway, Tobias grabs my arm to stop me. I pull my arm out, but don't move away.

"Tris, I want you to know, I'm sorry about what happened a few months ago. I tried to move her away, but you remember she was really strong and I-"

"Tobias I don't care anymore. Okay?" I walk away from him, and he sighs loudly.

"Please listen to me." he calls.

"Just leave me alone, will you!" I shout, I'm not sure where my anger is coming from. Tobias jumps a little, and stares at me with shock. "Just...leave me alone." I turn on my heel and stalk off. Lance is working in the control room, so I can't go see him now. Right as I get to the net, someone in Candor black and white, lands with a scream. I run up to it, and help him down.

"What's your name kid?"

"Fr...Fred...Fredrick." he stutters.

"First jumper- Freddie!" I say. He smiles shyly and walks into the crowd of cheering Dauntless. Only five more transfers jump. This years total is only six. Three Erudite, Leah, Jackson, and Ethan. Once Candor, Freddie. And one Amity, Becca. Tobias begins his normal beginning speech.

"Listen up! My name's Four, and this is Tris, we're your instructors. The one Amity, Becca, raises her hand and says,

"Are you two dating?" before Tobias can reply I let out a slightly harsh laugh.

"No," I say. She turns bright red, and sinks back. Tobias seems slightly offended that I find humor in her thinking we're dating.

"Anyway," he takes his eyes off me. "The first place I'll show you, is the Pit. The center of life here at Dauntless." he opens the doors and all of the transfers gasp.

"That's really cool," I hear one of them say. Tobias leans close to me and I flinch involuntary.

"Can you show them the dormitory while I set up the training room?" he asks. I nod and he runs off.

"Follow me to the dormitory, get dressed and I'll take you to the training room." I wave my hand and they all file in behind me. Some mutter unintelligible things, while the rest remain silent. We arrive at the dormitory and they walk in.

"There's some clothes over there, get dressed quickly, we need to start training." I shut the door and lean against the wall, waiting. Lance comes from around the corner and I smile. "Lance!" I shout. He turns, and for a second seems scared. The look goes away as fast as it came.

"Hello my beautiful Fiancee." I like the new name for me. He proposed a couple weeks ago, in the same place we had out first date.

"Hey," he walks over and kisses me lightly.

"How are the initiates?" he asks when he pulls away. I shrug.

"They're fine. How are you? You seem a little...different, I guess." I ask. He looks around, and shifts on his feet. Then, without answering my question, he kisses me and puts his hands on my hips. I begin to melt into him, but then I come to my senses and push him back.

"What's going on with you?" I say, putting my hand on his chest to hold him back. "Seriously, I care about you, and I want to know." he sucks in a breath and shakes his head,

"I'll tell you later, I promise." he kisses the top of my head the way Tobias used too, and he goes off. The door next to me opens and the transfers come out in their new black clothes.

"Okay," I clap my hands together. "Time for training."

**A/N I hate this chapter. I really, really do. Anyway I have some pieces of exciting news. I've become addicted to 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' I know I shouldn't, but I have. NO SPOILERS OR I WILL LITERALLY BLOCK YOU AND MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY! Just kidding I won't murder anyone, but I will block you. Also I got City of Heavenly Fire, again NO SPOILERS! Last thing, my school is putting on the Titanic, and they just asked me if I wanted to be in it, and I was like 'Sure' it's going to be my 13th or 14th show. We have three more performances on Friday. Now for the QOTC! Have you ever done theater? I obvi have. I started acting when I was six, and my favorite show that I've done, is Aladdin. Wbu? Btw please check out my profile! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy and honestly, I've been lacking inspiration. But who cares about me?! Here is chapter 4! Haha. Btw this chapter was half way suggested by Guest!**

**Reminder: this is a short story, I move through it fast. Enjoy!**

"So today you're going to learn how to shoot a gun." Tobias tells them. I notice both girls are giving him flirtatious smiles and winks. I'm excited to see how this turns out. He doesn't respond to them, just continues his spiel. In turn, he hands all of them a loaded gun. "Now watch me."

"Gladly," Becca says. Tobias rolls his eyes and faces the target. He shoots it a few times and Freddie nods along with him.

"Okay line up." I command. I haven't spoken much since they've gotten here, and when I do, they jump. "Now!" they scramble around like a chicken with a head and finally get in their places. Tobias joins me by the wall and I scoot away a little. He sighs and crosses his arms.

"Tris, when are you going to forgive me?" he pleads.

"I don't know, let me think. How about, never?" I say sarcastically. He sighs again.

"I'm sorry, Tris. Honestly, she kissed me."

"Yeah Tobias, like every other freaking time it happened." I hiss quietly. I focus back on the initiates and Jackson is staring at us.

"You cheated on her?" he says which attracts the other initiates' attention.

"I didn't really-"

"Yeah he did." Tobias and I say at the same time.

"Why? She's gorgeous!" Freddie exclaims.

"Careful Freddie, I'm engaged." I hold up left hand and Leah gushes. "Keep shooting until you run out of bullets, then you can go for the night." I tell them. They nod and keep shooting. I cross my arms, imitating Tobias, and he faintly shakes his head.

"Would you mind if I left early?" he asks. He sounds on the verge of tears, which very unlike him. I nod a little.

"Yeah, you can go. I don't mind." he mutters a 'thank you' then hurries out of the room. The door slams shut, and I jump at the noise. A couple minutes later, a faint wail catches my attention. Christina comes through the door looking exhausted. El rips her hand from hers and runs toward me. It's obvious she was the one crying. I pick her up, and I can hear Becca 'aww'. I pick El up and she sniffs.

"Aunt Christina is being mean to me." El says, pouting.

"Christina," I say warningly.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the child wanted to run around the entire compound and I didn't want too. She's so tiring, how do you put up with her?" Christina slides down the wall and closes her eyes.

"Are you trying to kill your own Aunt?" I tickle El lightly. She giggles and squirms in my arms. "Okay, you're all good for the day. Be back in the training room tomorrow at eight am sharp. They file out silently and I put El on the ground. "Christina I have to lock the training room, so you need to leave." she nods and pushes herself up. She waves her hand.

"I'll see you two crazy kids later." she leaves with that. I put the guns away and lock the door. I start out the room, holding El's hand, then suddenly a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I give a small shriek and turn around.

"Lance, you scared the crap out of me." I pant, putting my hand over my chest.

"That was my goal." he says kissing me lightly and picking up El.

"God, you're such an idiot." I hit his arm and he chuckles.

"Geez, for such a small girl, you sure are powerful." this time I laugh and grab his hand.

"What can I say?" we talk about random things as we walk toward our apartment. He stops abruptly as we get to the door. "Would you mind watching El for a bit? I want to go talk to Christina really quick." I ask. He nods and kisses me again. El and Lance walk into the apartment, and I go to Christinas. After briefly talking with Tobias I felt something different inside of me. I don't want to call it any type 'love' or anything. That's why I tried dismissing the feeling but snapping at him. But it didn't entirely work. I knock on Christinas door and she opens grouchily.

"What do you need, Tris?" she asks, not unkindly.

"I really need to talk. Walk with me to the Pit?" she nods and grabs shoes from her living room. She steps back out and we walk to the Pit together. I remain silent the whole time, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"So what do you need?" Christina asks as we wind through the small crowd of people.

"I think I still kind of like Four." I blurt out. Christina stares at me with wide eyes.

"Are…Are you sure? I mean maybe you just miss him or something." she tries. I shake my head.

"I don't think so."

"Well you should go tell him," she points behind me and I see Tobias smiling with El. Why did Lance give her to him? Where is Lance?

"No I could not do that. Imagine if Lance found out that I actually like Four." right as I say it, Christina tenses and shakily points her finger behind me. I slowly turn and see Lance standing behind me with hurt written all over his face. "Lance, I…didn't meant that I-"

"So that's what you needed to talk to her about? You like Four?" he says harshly.

"No I swear-"

"I should've finished what I started a year ago." he shoves me into the wall and walks away, quickly.

"What does he mean?" Christina asks worriedly.

"I don't know." I don't walk after him like I probably should. He probably just wants, well, needs to be alone. But what does he mean but finish what he started? I ignore Christinas question as I try and find where Lance went. A loud splash makes me stop dead in my tracks.

"Someone jumped!" I hear a woman shout. _Oh no._

"Lance!" I scream pushing people out of my way. My hips slam into the railings and I stare down in horror. Without thinking I begin to life one leg over, but somebody pulls me away.

"Tris you can't." Tobias says next to me. I collapse onto the ground as my whole world collapses around me. Black crowds the corners of my vision and I feel El put her arms on my back. I bring my elbow back and push her away, hard. My ears feel muffled like I submerged my head into a tank of water. Everything becomes smeared together and soon I loose conciseness.

**A/N Do you like it? Because I kind of do. Keep in mind, I have the rest of the story planned out, so it's probably going to end soon. Please review, follow, and favorite! And PM me if you have any questions! Ily and DFTBA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Could you please review? I want to know if you actually are enjoying this, and what you want to happen. So today is the last day of school where I am, and I'm so excited! I can finally go to the pool and rock my bikini that I absolutely ADORE! It's green and yellow striped, with a black skirt that has a green sash thing around it. If you want to see a picture, follow me on Instagram! My username is, dancing_divergentt Thank you and enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

I sit in Tris's hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. She blacked out shortly after Lance jumped, and I was the one who took her here. She's going to be mad at me when she wakes up, but I don't care. Her eyes begin to flutter a little, then they open.

"Lance?" is the first thing she says. I shake my head.

"It's Tobias," I tell her.

"Where's Lance?" she sounds upset, as if Lance only died in a dream. "Where is he?"

"He's dead, Tris." I dread saying it. She starts tapping her fingers on the bed. She's fighting off tears.

"Get out." she hisses, harshly. I stand to leave. "Get out now." it hurts me that she doesn't want me to see her cry. I've seen it thousands of times, but she hates me now. I back out of the room, and close the door right as the sound of sobs fill the air. I accidentally back into Christina, and I expect her to glare at me, but she doesn't.

"He loved her." Christina says. Oh great, I'm going to get a lecture.

"Yeah I know," I push past her and she grabs my arm.

"Do you know why he jumped?" she asks. I shake my head.

"No,"

"She still loves you, and he found out, so he jumped. Honestly, I think she went out with Lance out of grief." she tells me. Then she leans close and whispers. "And I hated him. He was a jerk! She told me, that a couple times when ever he got mad, he would hit her. I'm not lying." she pulls back, crosses her arms, and nods.

"He did?" I probe.

"Yeah, I really hated him. And he didn't even propose right. All he did was slip the ring on her finger and call her his. I think he just wanted to, own her or something." she says.

"Oh, that's kind of sick." I say. "Anyway I need to pick up El-wait. Please tell me he never hit Eleanor." she hesitates a little.

"Tris never told me if he did, but a couple times I saw her flinch when he picked her up. But maybe that was just her not not wanting him to her El. Her real name is Eleanor?"

"Yeah, but it's an Abnegation name, so we don't want all of Dauntless knowing that." when I finish talking Christina gives a short laugh.

"You said 'don't'!" I must look confused so she keeps talking. "'Don't' is present tense. If you didn't like Tris or she didn't like you, you would've said 'didn't'." she smiles. Leave it to Christina to find something like that in a simple sentence.

"You're ridiculous, Christina. You really, really, are. Anyway, I need to go pick up El. I'll see you later." I turn to walk out, when I hear another noise come from Tris's room. I assume it's just more crying, when it becomes clearer.

"Four," she says, hoarsely.

"Go to her Romeo." Christina gestures to the door. I laugh, and walk in. Tris's eyes are red and she's still sniffing. I approach her slowly and sit in the chair next to her bed. To my surprise, she sticks her hand out, and grabs mine.

"Sorry," her voice cracks. "I didn't mean to sound rude when I kicked you out."

"It's fine, you have every single right to be rude to me. Oh, um, I hate prying, but did he every hurt you or El?" I know it's not the best thing to ask right now, but I feel like I need to. She takes a deep breath and new tears begin to swim in her blue/gray eyes.

"No," she chokes out. I hold her hand tighter.

"Tris, you can tell me anything."

"No I can't, he said if I told anyone he'd kill me." her breaths start coming in sharp bursts, and as if someone flicked a switch she starts panicking. She's looking around wildly like he's going to pop out of the curtains.

"Tris, calm down, he's not here. Tris!" she begins to claw at everything she can and I desperately try and find the button that will inject her with a sedative. I finally find in and press it a couple times. She lays back down on the bed and closes her eyes. I walk out of the room and Christina stares at me with horror.

"What did she do to you?" she asks. Only then do I notice my arms are covered in red scratch marks. "Did she try and mug you?"

"No, she started freaking out and clawing everything. I just happened to be right there in her vicinity."

"Oh, well I'm very sorry."

"It's fine, I need to go." I leave the hospital and jog to Zekes apartment. I knock on the door a couple times, and when he opens I see he has pink barrettes on his hair.

"You're. Very. Late." he says. I try and hold back laughter.

"I'm. Very. Sorry." I say the same way he did.

"Just get the little devil, and leave." he says. I walk in and El squeals.

"Daddy!" she runs to me and jumps up.

"Sorry again. I had to go see Tris." I tell him. He nods in understanding and shuts the door. As I'm walking away, I can hear him say, "Please no more hair clips." I continue my way back listening to everything El is saying. I don't understand most of it because she's talking so fast. When I finally get to my door, she hops out of my arms and goes onto the couch. I join her there and try to think of what to say to Tris next

**A/N Wanna hear a poem?**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I really hated this chapter**

**But can you still review?**

**Wasn't it glorious? Buuuuut seriously. I really didn't like this chapter. Right now there are some guys in my house fixing my carpet where my two dogs dug it up, and they're making alot of noise, so I want to get off the computer and go to my room so I can stretch/dance in peace. Is that so hard! Sorry. Anyway please follow, favorite, and review! Ily and DFTBA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! So I saw Fault in Our Stars last night, and the only thing I have to say is, READ THE BOOK! I read it on Christmas, and I'm glad I did. My mom and my sister haven't read it yet, and they were not prepared for the trauma that awaited them. So please read it. For me. That's all :) Enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

It's been a couple weeks since the 'Lance' incident, and I haven't seen Tris since. Christina says she's been to her apartment, but Tris won't answer no matter how much she knocks. I have not tried going over there, even though I want to. I've been watching El and she won't stop asking about her mom. All I've said is that she's busy. Right now though, I wait in my living room for Christina. She forced me to get a key yo Tris's apartment so she could just walk in, I guess. Zeke offered to watch El while it happens. Time drags on, but eventually Christina knocks on my door. When I answer, I see she's on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" I ask, letting her in.

"It's horrible, Four. Absolutely disgusting." she drops down on the couch with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think she's cleaned up a bit, which is not like her. She's a total neat freak. And her bedroom door was locked so I couldn't get in there, but I think I smelled some sort of alcohol.

"Tris doesn't drink. She told me that after initiation."

"Yeah well she lied!" Christina stands up and starts pacing and bitting her thumb nail. "I thought if Lance actually did hurt her, she would be happy he's gone.

"When I talked with her in the hospital, she acted like he was still here. She was scared he was going to kill her or something." I say.

"I'm really worried about her, Four. One of my uncles died because he drank like a freak."

"It'll be fine Christina. I can go down there tonight if you want me too." I say. She nods a little.

"Yeah, could you do that?" she stops pacing.

"Of course." I stand up and she follows me out of the apartment. Right before I turn down the hall, she hands me the key and I give her a reassuring smile. She tries to smile back, but it comes back tense. The halls are familiar yet unfamiliar to me as I walk through them. I stop at Tris's door and knock a couple times. She doesn't respond, so I take the key out of my pocket and carefully unlock the door. It opens slowly, and I can see what Christina means buy her not cleaning up at all. There's some dishes piled up in the sink and I can already smell some alcohol. I pick my way to the door and knock on that.

"I don't want to talk Christina." Tris says, roughly.

"It's not Christina. It's me, Tobias." I say. I hear something shatter from inside so I pick the lock with a pin I found. I finally get it open, so I push the door open and nearly avoid getting hit in the head with an airborne glass bottle.

"I don't want to talk!" she screams at me. She picks up another bottle and run over and snatch it out of her hand before she can launch it again.

"Tris, calm down." I say. She takes a deep breath through her nose and glares at me. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened but you can't just isolate yourself in here, drinking your life away. Tris quirks an eyebrow, not in the playful way she used to, but more of a challenging way.

"Really? Watch me." she pulls the blanket over her head and curls up underneath it. I sigh and plop onto the foot of the bed. I feel a kick at my side and I stand up.

"Tris, stop." I say. She peeks her eyes above the blanket, and I expected to see them hard and angry, but instead they're weak and full of desperation. Something clicks inside me and I crouch next to her bed, trying not to step on the broken glass.

"What?" she asks, softly.

"Nothing." I shrug. "Just wanted to see you, that's all." her bright blue/gray eyes stare into mine and they don't move.

"How's El?" she say after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh she's fine. I dropped her off with Zeke so I could come over. I think she wants to see you, though." I say. She moans a little.

"I am a horrible mother." she goes back under the blanket. "First, I pretty much shove her over. Then, I just ignore her! Ugh, I suck."

"Tris, you don't suck. If you died, I'd be doing the exact same thing." I tell her. Her head pops back out and she furrows her eyebrows.

"Really? she asks, dumfounded.

"Yeah of course I would."

"You still like me?"

"I'm still in love with you." I say. She blinks a couple times then looks away from me. "Why would I stop?"

"I got engaged, I acted horribly to you, I ignored you. Basic stuff." her voice is muffled.

"That didn't stop me. I never stopped, and when I saw you with Lance the first time I freaked out. I honestly thought you stopped caring about me then and there."

"I never stopped." she shakes her head lightly. I can feel a small smile inch it's way to my face. "I was just trying to distract myself. But I do admit, I was really pissed off at first. I did kind of want to murder you. But sometime in the last couple months, I started to sort of like you again. Still a little mad, but not alot." she press her hand to her head once she finishes. "My head is killing me, can you come back later?"

"Yes, I can." I stand up and leave. As I get into the hallway, I find Christina standing there waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" she asks eagerly.

"Good, great actually. First she tried to kill me with a bottle, but it's all good now." I walk past Christina who's gaping.

"Mr. Miracle Worker." Christina mutters behind me.

"Maybe.

**A/N I didn't know how to end it, so yeah. Sorry for the utter terribleness of this chapter. It really sucks. So this is off subject, but I need to say it. If you are getting bullied or have been bullied, talk to me! I've been bullied for YEARS, and I have attempted suicide before. If you need someone to talk too, PM me. The good thing is, you know I won't tell anyone! So your secret is safe with me! Thanks, ILY and DFTBA!**

**^Please read!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! So I just got 60 reviews, woop woop. Thank you so much! This is random, but my Kindle Fire broke a couple days ago and I'm really sad. It started acting weird the day I got it, like it would die and 80% battery, and just recently it wasn't turning on. So Amazon is going to give me a new one, and we'll send back the old one. Okay, no one cares about me, so a LET'S GET STARTED! Here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

I wake up the next morning, with the pain in my head gone. I momentarily forget about the glass right next to my bed, and my feet land right on it. I wince and hop away from it. There's a couple pieces in my foot so I pull them out, painfully. I step into the bathroom to grab a bandage, and I'm stopped by my reflection. My hair was up in a bun, but now large sections are slowly falling out. My face is red and blotchy, and streaked with tear marks. Not to mention the still dark bruise Lance cause on my arm. I don't remember what set him off, but he got mad and grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. Tobias is right, Lane hurt me thousands of times and I don't know why I miss him. Maybe it's just that he was the first one I went too after everything with Tobias. I shake my head and face away from the mirror. Deciding I can't stand the feeling of being this dirty, I hop into the shower and throughly enjoy the hot water. When I come out and dry my hair, I get dressed into my regular outfit. A skirt with a crop top. A knock comes from my door so I finish tying boots and go to answer.

"Oh, hey Tobias." I say.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to training. You can stay if you want, but it's knife throwing and I need a target if you don't mind." he smirks.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I step out and shut the door. As we round the corner, I hear a creak, and I accidentally numb into Tobias. His hand goes to my wait immediately.

"Tris, are you okay?" he asks, worriedly. He moves his hand away and I ache for him to put it back.

"Yes, sorry I thought I heard something." I say. He nods, but doesn't look convinced.

"Okay," we get to the training room and he pushes the door open. The initiates turn to us and they look nervous. "We're going to be knife throwing today." Tobias says. Becca exchanges a glance with Parker and he shrugs.

"Tris, are you okay?" I hear Jackson ask, then I notice I've slid down the wall and I'm sitting with my head in my hands.

"Yeah," I answer, standing up. "I'm fine." Tobias looks at me with a worried/caring expression then turns back to the target.

"What's the point of knife throwing?" Leah asks. She doesn't sound rude about it like Lisa did a few years ago. Instead she's curious.

"It's for defense." I tell them. "It's useful for when you want to protect yourself, but you don't want to kill your attacker. Like you could throw the knife at the persons hand or leg or something. Plus, it looks really cool."

"Like if you want to throw them at someone." Tobias says behind me.

"You're going to throw them at someone right now?" ask Freddie.

"I'm gonna throw them at Tris." Tobias sounds casual. A couple of them look stunned but they don't say anything. I walk over to the target and stand in the center of it. Tobias moves a knife from his left hand to his rights and prepare to throw it. He begins to tell them how to hold it, and where on the board to aim. After a minute or two he throws one and it lands about an inch from my head. I remember when Lance once threatened me with a knife. The next one goes next to my arm. Lance said he would pierce stomach with it. This time when Tobias throws, it lands a-quater of an inch from my wait. My knees give way and I collapse to the ground.

"Tris!" Tobias shouts.

"I'm fine." I manage. I push myself up with the aid of the wall.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, I need to go." push past him and jog out of the training room. I quickly return to my apartment and lock the door, I try my hardest to clean the place and make it look decent. Now that I can from a coherent thought, I realized just how dirty it is. There's glass littered everywhere and dishes fill the sink from when I had last meal. I load them in the dishwasher and start that, I sweep the glass from the living room and from my bedroom. It nears lunchtime so I suppose Tobias will be here soon. I still don't know how I feel about him. One part of me wants the old Tris and Tobias back, but I know that won't happen. Another part wants nothing to do with him. One o'clock comes and I hear him knock on the door. I answer it and lean my side on the doorframe.

"Are you feeling okay?" he says.

"Yeah, I'm fine.

"Can I come in?" I nod and he walks in. "Tris, just remember he's not here anymore. Okay?"

"What if I want him here?" I snap, crossing my arms.

"I though he hurt-"

"Sometimes he did. But sometimes I loved being with him, if I didn't I wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place." I say.

"I'm just trying to help."

"What if I don't want your help? I can do this on my own you know." I say.

"If I hadn't come over yesterday, would you still be laying in your bed, avoiding everyone?" he seems to be on the verge of yelling. Instead of responding, I march over to my small fridge and pull out one of the few bottle I have left. I twist the cap off and take a large sip.

"Maybe." I reply.

"Well I invited someone over, and you might not want her too see you like this. If you don't care, fine." who the heck did he invite? I boost myself up on the counter and almost glare at him. Someone knocks and he raises his eyebrows. "And here she is now." he saunters to the door and opens it. Eleanor runs in and launches herself into his arms. I quickly jump on to the floor and take her from Tobias.

"Mommy!" she calls. I smile and she hugs me lightly.

"Hey sweetie, how've you been?"

"Good,"

"That's good." I look past her at Tobias and he shrugs with a smirk.

**A/N How'd you like it? Was it good? Please leave a review with your thought, or if you have a suggestion. Btw, I'm working on FourTris right now. I don't want to rush it. That's all! ILY and DFTBA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! So this chapter was suggested by multiple ****people, and I kind of wanted to do it myself. So I just got back from CAP and me and the guy I like, did one of those hand touch things, when you both reach for something at the same time. It was quite romantic. Anyway, here is chapter eight! Enjoy!**

I sit down on my couch with a sketchbook resting on my legs. Tori said drawing sometimes relaxes her, so I thought I'd give it a try and she was right. I didn't even know what I was drawing until I saw the rough shape of the ferris wheel. Right as I start coloring it in, someone knocks on my door. I sigh and throw the sketchpad on the coffee table. When I answer the door, the face doesn't surprise me anymore.

"What do you need, Tobias?" I ask. He shrugs a little and I expect some witty comment.

"I came for a drink. Can I come in?" I nod and he steps in.

"So, I thought you didn't like my 'drinking habits'." I use air quotes as I pull out two small bottles.

"Yeah I don't, but hey. If I can get free drinks here, might as well." he twists the cap off his and plops onto the couch. I sit in front of him and slowly sip mine. "What's this?" he picks up the notebook from the table and he looks at it curiously. "Did you draw this?"

"Yes, do you like it?" I adjust a little.

"I love it." he throws the book back down and looks intently at me.

"What?" I ask a small smile inching it's way to my face.

"Nothing, just wondering." he takes a large sip and sighs.

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering, if I get you liquored up enough to tell me everything that happened with Lance?" he says plainly.

"Maybe," I finish my bottle and I tap on the top.

"Great," Tobias finishes his, and keeps looking at me, then he raises his eyebrows. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"Ugh, fine. I guess I have too." I heave a large sigh and make myself comfortable. Tobias does the same. "So, I first met him in the tattoo parlor. He just walked in and asked me on a date, I didn't think it was weird but it kind of was. Anyway, he took me up to some room by the pire which was really cool, and he tried to kiss me, and-"

"Did you let him?" Tobias interrupts.

"Yes, now shut up. Anyway, he took me to his apartment and showed me around like I was moving in or something. I told him we'd just met and he got all sulky. A couple days later he asked me on another date and it was kind of fun. Once he became my boyfriend, he started becoming more and more clingy and controlling. He wouldn't even let me talk to Uriah or Zeke. And he didn't like Christina either, so I couldn't talk to her very much. By the time a couple months had passes, he would start hitting me-"

"Seriously?" Tobias interrupts again.

"Yes, be quite. The first time it happened, he apologized the next day and everything was good. The second time, was because he saw me talking to Zeke about training or something, I don't remember. He dragged me to the apartment and hit me about twenty times.

"Where?" Tobias asks.

"My stomach, head, arms, neck, wherever he could reach really. He didn't apologize this time, just acted like it never happened. Then after he stopped getting physical, he started mentally abusing me. Like he insulted me for having El when I was seventeen, he said I was messed up in my head, and," I can feel tears begin to pool in my eyes and I try as hard as I can to fight them off. I will not cry right now, not here.

"Tris," Tobias puts his hand on my knee, his expression turning serious. "You can tell me anything you know."

"I know but, I don't know if I actually can trust you. After everything with Ebony, Elody, Lisa."

"I already told you, none of those were my fault. And besides that, when I have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" he says. I open my mouth, but nothing comes from my mouth.

"Never. Wait! You never told me about Evelyn." I say.

"That's because I didn't know how. I couldn't just say, 'Hey Tris, guess what? My mother's actually alive!' It doesn't work like that." he shakes his head. I guess it doesn't.

"Okay, whatever, forget it. As I was saying. He would just call me rude stuff, and occasionally would threaten me."

"Threaten you? What do you mean?" Tobias asks.

"He would say he would kill me. Or stab me, he even once said he'll tell everyone that I slept with other guys." I shake my head this time. "Really childish stuff."

"Did he ever hurt Eleanor?" I knew he was going to ask this.

"Only once." I hate saying it. Tobias stiffens a little, but remains silent. "He was yelling at me for acusing him of cheating, and she came in, so her pushed her over. She ran right to me, and Lance let me go."

"Why didn't you ever tell me, or Christina?" Tobias starts moving closer.

"I hated you, and he wouldn't let me talk to Christina. And I was kind of blinded by love, so I never left him." I shrug and look down. A sigh escapes from my mouth and Tobias moves even closer.

"I'm really sorry," he starts.

"Everyone is." I snap.

"No Tris, I really, really am." I look up at him and he grabs my hand. "If I had just left before Ebony kissed me, none of this would've happened." a few tears work their way out of my eyes, and I don't bother with them. "Can you please forgive me?" Tobias seems serious with this. Only now do I realize just how much I've missed him. Before thinking it through I lean forward and press my lips to his. He's startled at first, but then he relaxes. A few seconds later I pull away, and he's beaming. "I'm gonna take that as a yes?" I laugh a little and lean back on the armrest.

"Yes, but I am still pissed of with you, but I'm glad you listened." this time I wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. I'm so glad I can finally relax now.

**A/N Do you like it? I really do. Now listen, I'm not gonna totally force FourTris right now, I'm still gonna keep it slow. So please leave a review if you have any ****suggestions or questions, and stuff. ILY and DFTBA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Oh why hello reader, I didn't see you there. Well, actually I can't see you at all. Anyway, so I've been going to the gym and yeah. That is ****all I have to say. Here is chapter nine! Enjoy!**

It's already been one month since Lance died and today I finally decided to go through some of his stuff. He hadn't lived with me long so he doesn't have much here. Eleanor sits on my bed telling me different stories of her and Callie. She doesn't ask about Lance which surprises me, I thought she liked him. I open another one of his drawers and what I see confuses me. Some of Eleanor's dolls are in the corner covered with a shirt.

"Hey El," I interrupt her. I pick up a small one with short pink hair on it, and I turn to her.

"Riley!" she shouts jumping off the bed and grabbing the doll from my hand. "Where was she?" she holds the toy close to her.

"In the drawer." I say dragging the word out a little. "Do you know why she was in there?"

"Mr. Lance would take them away from me if I was being to loud or something. Are there more in there?" she goes up on her tiptoes and peers in. I pull out the few that are in there and she takes them all to her room. I slam the drawer shut so hard I'm surprised it didn't crack open.

"Eleanor?" I say walking to her room. She looks up from her toys. "Do you want to go see daddy?" she nods eagerly and runs up to me and grabs my hand. We walk out of the apartment and it takes everything in me not to start screaming. When we get to Tobias's door I don't bother with knocking, and I don't think he minds.

"Hello my two favorite ladies." Tobias says with his old smile. I don't return it. "What's the matter?" Tobias stands up and walks towards me.

"Can you watch Eleanor for a little while?" I ask him.

"Why? Do you need to talk or something?" he suggests. I nod and he does too. He then bends down to Eleanor's level. "Why don't you go run back to your room, and I'll come get you in a little while." he sounds softer than I've ever heard. El smiles, nods, and runs away to her room. "So what's going on?" Tobias sits on the couch and I follow him. The way we're sitting is so familiar to me, I never thought the next time this happened we wouldn't be together. I tell Tobias everything about finding Eleanor's toys in Lances drawer and he never interrupts. When I finish he nods and says,

"I wonder why he did that. I mean, she's done nothing wrong." I shrug.

"I don't know but that makes me wonder, what if he actually did hurt her sometimes and she hasn't told me. She never told me about her toys." I say.

"Why don't you just ask her. She won't lie to you." he says. I nod a little and call Eleanor. She comes in and hops up next to me.

"Did Mr. Lance ever hurt you in any way?" I ask her. She furrows her blond eyebrows and looks down at her hands. After a second she holds up three fingers.

"This many times." she says. My eyes widen and I look at Tobias. He isn't looking at me though, he's looking at Eleanor with worry in his eyes.

"What did he do?" Tobias asks.

"He would kick my tummy when I was bad." she lifts up her shirt and I see a fading bruise.

"Oh honey." I out my arm around her.

"When were you bad?" Tobias asks.

"He thought I was being loud and disre- disresp-"

"Disrespectful?" Tobias guesses.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" she tilts her head to the side a little.

"Nothing, how about you go back to your room for a little? Your mom and I need to talk." Tobias looks up at me and I realize tears are swimming in my eyes.

"Okay," she jumps off and goes back. Without thinking I crawl across the couch and he wraps his arms around me. I enjoy the feeling of sanity in his arms.

"Hey," he rubs his hand up and down my arm. "It'll be okay, I promise." he holds me as tight as he can, and I let him. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes while the tears pour out. After half an hour, I've stopped crying, and I just lie motionless in his arms.

"Sorry I'm such a mess." I sigh. Tobias laughs a little.

"It's alright. I'm sure if I was a girl I'd be acting the same way." he says.

"Wait," I look up at his face. "She's your daughter too, why aren't you acting all…you know?"

"Well you see dear Beatrice, I am a guy, if Lance was still alive, I would kill him." he says with a shrug. I smile and adjust myself so I'm leaning on him yet still looking at him.

"Trust me, if he was still alive I wouldn't mind you killing him." I say with a light laugh.

"Thank you," he bows his head. He looks back up and I stare right into his blue eyes. Instinct makes me lean forward and press my lips to his. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. This goes on for a few minutes but we stop when I scream comes from the hallway. I quickly jump away from him, and see Eleanor standing at the end of the hall covering her eyes with her hands.

"Ewww!" she says loudly. I laugh and put my feet onto the ground. "That's disgusting!" she turns around so her back is facing us. I stand up and pick her up. She laughs as she tries to squirm out. I put her down and she crosses her arms. "Boys have cooties why are you kissing them?" she sounds genuinely disgusted.

"I don't know sweetie, I just don't know." I look at Tobias and he winks suggestively. I roll my eye and look back to Eleanor. "I really don't know."

**A/N Sorry for the shortness. I hoped you liked this chapter, because I kind of did. Now I don't have anything else to say so QOTC TIME! What's your favorite series? Mine are probably, Mortal ****Instruments, Hunger Games, Divergent, Selection and thousands of more. Wbu?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys! Chapter ten! YAY! So I flew in today and it was the scariest/funnest thing I've ever done. And when I was on the Sesna I went with two of my friends -Dillon and Jacob- and I got to sit in the front seat. And the pilot let me control the plane BY MYSELF! So I've literally piloted a plane before I've driven a car. And I'm only twelve years old. That's all. Enjoy!**

"You did it again?" Christina gasps, while I pace in front of her.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "I don't know what keeps getting into me! Like he'll just be looking at me, then I kiss him." I plop down onto the couch and drop my head in my hands. "I think I'm going crazy."

"No, I actually love that you're slowly getting back together. Because remember, you said you did still like him." she reminds me.

"I know, but I don't know if I can trust him yet." I lean my back on the couch and close my eyes. "Why do men have to be so complicated?"

"It's just life, sweetie." Christina says. A knock comes from the door and Christina yells, 'It's open!' Zeke comes in and looks directly at me.

"Tob-Four needs you, it's urgent." he says.

"What's going on?" I ask, standing up.

"El is throwing a tantrum and says she wants you." Zeke sounds exhausted.

"Fine," I follow him out the door and towards my apartment.

"Sorry I was lying, El's fine. She's with Shauna and Callie." Zeke shrugs.

"Seriously?" I turn around but he grabs my arm. "What do you need?"

"I need to ask you about your relationship with Tobias." he says.

"Why?"

"I can't even tell you how many times he's talked about getting back together with you. I'm his best friend, and I hate seeing him like this. Would you please at least think about getting back with him?" Zeke pleads.

"Zeke, my ex-fiancée literally just died one month ago. My other ex-finacée cheated on me last year. Give me some time. Okay?" this time I walk away from him and he doesn't follow. I want to get back together with Tobias, I really do. But I don't know if I can. One part of me is still in love with him, but another part is almost sick of him. I make it to his apartment and I knock a couple times. I don't know why I'm doing this, maybe I just need to get it over with. Before I know it, Tobias has answered the door with a smile.

"Hey, what do you need?" he says, while ushering me in.

"Listen," I turn to him and begin to wring my hands. "I like you, but I don't know if I can be with you right now." Tobias looks a little confused.

"Where'd you get that idea?" he asks.

"Zeke told me what you said." I tell him. "Don't take it the wrong way, but I just can't trust you. Maybe, later. Once I'm over Lance, it might work. Also, I'm trying to think of what would be best for Eleanor, I mean, she can't grow up with two separate parents."

"So you want to stay with my out of pity for Eleanor?" he snaps. I jump away from his outburst, but decide it's better to respond angrily than scared.

"Please shut up, I'm trying to talk to you." I almost shout. "You know what it's like to grow up with one parent, and I don't know want Eleanor to. She's already gone through enough with us arguing constantly and living apart, and getting hit by Lance. All I want is what's best for her."

"I get that, but I don't want to get back together if you don't really mean it." he says, still angry.

"Stop making this so difficult!" I exclaim shoving him back. He looks shocked but he doesn't do anything. I know he wouldn't hurt me. Tobias takes a large breath through his nose and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But Tris, I haven't stopped loving you, at all. And if we started dating again, I want it to be because you love me too." he says. Tobias has never showed this much emotion, at all. I want to say I love him too, but I can't quite form the words.

"Okay," I reply. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, Tris. I'll see you later." he opens his door and pushes me out. I stumble into the hallway and he slams the door shut. I want to start screaming, and it takes everything in me not too. Instead, I take a couple small breaths and begin down the hall to Christina's place. I don't bother with knocking, just walk in.

"Hey Tris, how's El?" she asks.

"Oh it wasn't about El, it was about Tobias. Again." I say with sigh, dropping onto the couch.

"What's up with him?" she says,

"He just wants to get back together and I honestly don't know if I can. But I want too, because of El. Although he said he doesn't want to be together because of pity. And Christina, it sucks." I lay down on my back and close my eyes.

"I know. It really does." she sighs.

"Why does loves have to be so complicated?"

**A/N How was it? It was really short, so I'm sorry. Anyway I have an important thing to tell you. I'm leaving for Florida on Tuesday, so that means I need to pack on Monday, and tomorrow I have CAP. So long story short, I'm not going to be updating for a few days. I'm going to try and use my grandmothers computer but I don't know if I can. So yeah, that's all. Please review ****and have a good day!**

**^PLEASE READ!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm in Florida now! Yay! The one downside is, my granparetns computer is a Dell and I'm used to using a Mac. And this does not have any spell check, so there is probably going to have ALOT of spelling/grammitical errors. So wihtout further ado, here is chpater 11! Enjoy!**

The next morning I wake up on my couch. I suddenly remember the fight I had with Tobias and I shiver. I want to get back with him, I do. But, he just does not understand that. The couch has put kinks in my back and neck, so I stretch them out. The clcok reads eight am, at least it's not in the afternoon. Half an hour later I finish my hair, makeup, and getting dressed. Right as I'm leaving, a knock comes through my door. I want yet don't want it to be Tobias. If it is, I can aplogize, or he'll apologize. I brace myself and open the door. Tobias is leaning on the doorframe, and when he see's me, his expression changes.

"Listen," he starts immediatly. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I...I...was being really dumb, and I just- please forgive me. Again."

"I forgive you, but you need to know I just got out of a horrible situation and I need some time." I say. "And can I tell you a secret?" Tobias nods. "I still like you, and I want to be with you, I do. So give me a couple weeks or months and I'll be ready then."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Tobias smiles a little. So do I. "I really want to kiss you right now." I laugh and go up on my tiptoes to kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me as close as he can. It goes on for a few minutes, but we break apart when we hear a cough. I pull away adn glare at Christina.

"Please tone down the PDA." she says. "Not all of us have perfect soul-mates."

"Hey!" Will exclaims coming to her side. "I happen to think you're my perfect soul-mate."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she waves her hand. "Let's leave the smooch-fest. I don't know how long I can stomach it." she grabs Will's wrist and pulls him out of the hallway.

"Well, that was ruined." Tobias laughs. I quirk my eyebrow.

"Not totally," I say. Tobias walks in and I shut the door.

* * *

A couple hours later Tobias has to go, so I return to the tattoo parlor. I haven't been there for a few weeks, so I felt the need to return. Tori seem's excited to have me back. Apparently customers have missed me. Some people recognize me, and some give me apologetic smiles. A few even apologize as if they know what it feels like. It's seriously ridiculous.

"Tris," Tori's voice break me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. What?" I ask, looking up.

"I said, would you mind taking a double tonight? I need to go tend to some things."

"Of, of course, I can do that." I tell her. She smiles gratefully then leaves. The rest of the evening goes by uneventfully, but right around closing time Tobias walks in with Eleanor, and leans his elbows on the counter.

"Hey Trissy," he says with a smirk. I groan.

"Please don't call me that. I really hate it." I look up at him, and he kisses my forehead. "Hey," I point up at him. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kiss me like that. That's for when we're back together." I say. He laughs, and I can faintly seem him flinch away as if he was about to kiss me, but remembered not to.

"Fine, I can not wait for then." he winks and I roll my eyes. Closing time finally comes and I turn off the lights and lock the door. "Eleanor has really missed you." Tobias says next to my ear. I nod and Eleanor moves from Tobias's side and goes to \mine. She grabs my hand and I smile.

"Hi Mommy," she says sweetly.

"Hey honey, how was Dad's?"

"He's funny." she says. Tobias looks pleased with himself. I shove his arm and he smiles. He seems lighter than he ever has before. Maybe he feels like he's getting somewhere with me. When we get to Tobias's apartment, I say a quick goodbye to both of them, and I go off to mine. I get to my door, and find Christina leaning on the wall.

"Well hello, Ms. Four." she says. I scoff. "What? I saw the way you were kissing him. In my many years of experience I have seem two types of kissing." she follows me inside. "First, is the 'Yeah, maybe I like you, maybe I don't.' And the second is, 'I love you, let me have your babies."

"Oh my Lord, Christina." I drop my head in my hands. "You are utterly ridiculous."

"No, I'm just telling you the facts. And I'm pretty sure you were kind of in that second zone..." she sings. Without looking at her, I point to the door.

"Out!" I command. She laughs and leaves. I take my hair out of it's braid and run my fingers through it to untangle it. When I'm done, I pick up my sketchpad from the coffee table and rest it on my legs. An image pops into my mind and it's quickly on the paper. I'm just about to fill in the strange blue eyes of the man under my pencil when yet another knock comes from the door. I quickly jump up and answer it. What I see surprises me. Tobias crouches with his hands on his knees, panting.

"Tris," he says. "I need you."

**A/N Tbh, I kind of liked this chapter. So anyway, I have an idea for the next chapter, but if you have one please tell me! If you would like more drama, tell me! Thank you so much for reading, and please, review, follow, favorite! Ily and DFTBA! Btw, sorry for the shorty!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I haven't updated in forever and I am so sorry. I had an idea but then I forgot it the next day, and I didn't know ****what to do. I got this idea let night while I was working on Four And Six With No War which you should check out. Anyway thank you for clicking this story and enjoy!**

"What's wrong?" I ask Tobias worriedly.

"Lance," Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me out of the apartment. I'm in too much shock to ask what he means. Luckily he begins to tell me. "I don't know why, but I think he's here."

"Him...here?" I pant. "How could he be here? He's dead." Tobias doesn't answer just keeps running throughout the compound. I get the feeling we're going to the Chasm which is where he died. Tobias halts to a stop and so do I. I can feel my panic rising.

"Honey," Lance says with a sly grin. "I'm home." I start to hyperventilate and I grip Tobias hand as hard as I can. I can't form a coherent thought as I stare ahead. How is here? How...how? "I've missed you Tris, really." Lance says.

"How are you here?" Tobias says. At least he's not panicking. "I watched you die two months ago."

"But did you see a body come up?" Lance smirks. Only know do I realize that I didn't. "I simply jumped onto the ledge a few feet below the railings and I kicked off a chunk of rock to make a splash."

"Why?" now I can here a small quaver in Tobias's voice.

"Well I wanted to see if what Tris," he almost spits my name. "Said, was true. And I can easily tell it was."

"How...?" I stutter.

"I see you're a little slow on the uptake, dear Tris." he says. He then furrows his dark eyebrows and looks right at me. "Are you scared?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Tobias hisses. I'm suddenly grateful he's next to me, at least I don't need to talk. "She wakes up screaming every night and panics whenever she needs to walk next to your apartment. Oh and she's now covered in scars and bruises!"

"It's a real shame, you don't trust me anymore." Lance slowly walks towards me. Soon he's only inches from my face. "Maybe later," he leans forward and kisses me quickly then walks off. My knee's buckle beneath me and I fall to the ground. Tobias catches me before my head hits the solid floor.

"It'll be okay, Tris. He's gone now, it'll be alright." Tobias gently pushes the hair away from my face. He stays there until my breathing slows and I try and sit up with Tobias's help.

"I need to go," I say distantly. I use the rails to pull myself up and I break into a sprint towards my apartment. Right now I'm thankful Eleanor is with Callie and Zeke. I get to my door and open it quickly. I nearly scream when I see Lance sitting on my couch. He puts his fingers to his lips.

"Shh, don't make any noise." he commands. I'm in too much shock to disobey. I suddenly remember him telling me that if I told anybody what he did, he would kill me. This, is my last day. "Come here." I shakily walk towards him and stand in front of the couch. He pats the spot next to him and I sit.

"What do you want?" I'm surprised by how steady my voice is, considering how much my whole body is shaking. Lance shakes his head.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to be back." he says, grabbing my hand. I hate him so much. No part of the love I once felt remains inside me. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. When he leans to kiss me I scoot back. He forcefully puts his hand on my neck to hold me in place. _Come on Tobias, please hurry and get here._ I silently pray. I hope he needs something so he comes over. He kisses me for what seems like hours but it's probably only minutes. He pulls away and stares at me hardly.

"You are with me now, you love me. Stop talking with that Four guy and Zeke and Uriah and Christina. Okay?" he states. I nod slightly and he pulls back. "Good." He kisses me one last time, then leaves. I drop my head into my hands and start to breath faster and faster. I want to go to Tobias but I can't seem to make it to my door without freaking out. I begin to pace back and forth in my living room and trying to calm myself down. My door opens and I just beg it isn't Lance. It's only Tobias. Without thinking I launch myself into his arms and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks, his voice muffled a little. I shake my head and Tobias pulls back to look at me. I start to cry. Tobias pulls me into him again. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Alright? I...I'll find a way to get him out of Dauntless." I shoot away quickly.

"You can't," I must sound crazy.

"What do you mean?" Tobias asks. I walk over to the couch and he follows.

"He said I'm his, and I'm not allowed to talk to you, or Christina or anything. And he finds out I told you he'll..." I hesitate. "He'll...Tobias he will kill me and I can't-" Tobias reaches forward and grabs both of my hands.

"You don't have to listen to him. You can stay at my place with Eleanor if you'd like. And I can tell Tori you won't be coming to work, and I can find a replacement for training. I can do whatever you need me to do." his offers sooth me and I can feel myself calming down.

"Okay," I concede. "Thank you." Tobias smiles and grips my hand a little tighter.

Thank God, his here right now.

**A/N PLOT TWIST! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! I actually really like this chapter even through it's short. If you have any ideas, any at all, please PM me and review! Ily and DFTBA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So I'm glad you guys kind of like my 'Lance' idea, not to sound self ab****sorbent. Anyway, this was said by a review named Divergent7135,"If you are a Nerdfighter comment 'YES!'" If you are a Nerdfighter, do it! CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE SPOILERS! Also earlier today I found out something about Magnus and Alec in the TWP series. They get married and adopt a child! I am actually screaming! That's all. Enjoy!**

I wake up expecting to be in Tobias's apartment, but I'm not. I'm in mine. Maybe Lance was just a dream. I breath a sigh of relief and swing my feet over the edge of the bed and stand up. I start to pull my hair up as I walk into my living room, and when I get in I stop dead.

"Where were you last night?" Lance asks forcefully. What? I stutter and shake my head. He steps forward and wraps his hands around my arm tightly. "When I ask a question, you answer it. Where. Were. You?"

"I...I don't-know." I stutter even more.

"How do you not know?" he throws me to the ground, and I hit the floor painfully. "Answer me!" he shouts. I cower back into the wall and cover my head with my arms while he shoots his foot forward over and over.

I dart up screaming, almost in pain. Tobias runs into the room looking frantic.

"Hey Tris, are you okay?" he asks, slowly walking up to me. I put my hand on my forehead and take a few large breaths.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I run my hands through my hair and shake my head.

"What's the matter?" Tobias asks coming to sit next to me.

"I don't know," I answer. "I'm scared, Tobias. When he finds out I stayed here and told you everything he's probably going to- God, I don't even know what he'll do, but I don't want Eleanor or me to get hurt. Or you, even. He's a big guy and he can easily take you down."

"Tris, if it came down to protecting you or Eleanor, you know I'd do anything." he says.

"I know, well I probably have to go. Lance is waiting." I realize I don't have any regular clothes here, so I'll just have to hope I don't run into Lance on my way to my apartment.

"If you ever need anything," Tobias starts. "Just come get me." I nod and walk out. I run as fast as I can to my room not really wanting people to see me in my pajamas. When I get to my apartment I thank God Lance isn't in there. I get dressed and put on my makeup in record time aching to get out of my apartment and anywhere else. Right as I'm coming out of my bedroom, Lance is walking in. I pretend I'm not scared.

"Tris," Lance's cold tone makes me look up at him. "Where were you last night? I came in to talk to you and you weren't here." what do I say?

"Um, I was over at um, Laurens talking... talking about training and stuff, and I fell asleep by mistake." I say. Please work, please work.

"You didn't talk or see Four or anything, right?" Lance asks.

"No, you told me not to so I didn't." I say, starting to look down.

"Okay," he puts his hand on my shoulder and I flinch. He turns toward me and his dark eyebrows turn down. He doesn't say anything, just shoves me away and walks deeper into my apartment. Before he can come back, I run out the door and try to find Tobias. I know what I'm going to do is nearly suicidal, but it feels right. I finally find Tobias in one of the training rooms.

"Tobias!" I shout jogging towards him. He turns and looks around.

"Tris, what if Lance see's you?" he holds my forearms while he speaks.

"I don't care," I say. Tobias looks at me like I'm crazy, which I might be.

"Are you okay?" he asks. He puts his hand on my forehead as if he's checking for a fever.

"Will you be my boyfriend...again?" I ask.

"I'm taking you to the doctor," he starts to pull me away but I drag him back.

"No listen, if you become my boyfriend Lance won't want to deal with you because you're a leader and you could kick him out of Dauntless." it makes sense to me.

"Yesterday you said you didn't want me to do that. Why now?" he says.

"I don't know I just thought about it," I shrug. "And I'm being serious when I say I want to be with you. It's not just because of Lance, I really want to be with you." Tobias lights up and wraps his arms around my waist. He spins me around and I smile too. As soon as he puts me down he presses his lips to mine. He pulls away and locks his dark blue eyes on mine.

"Tris, I love you." Tobias says.

"I-" _I love you too. _Is what I want to say but I can't form the words. "Not yet, but soon. I promise." Tobias only nods then wraps his arms around me again. After a few minutes I pull back. "Well I think I need to go see Lance. I'm going to pretend I'm still with him just so he trusts me again. Alright?"

"Okay, I'll see you later." he gives me a quick kiss then returns to the punching bags. I run out of the room and accidentally run into Lance in the hallway. He seems angry, but then again, he always does.

"Hey Lance," I say.

"Follow me." he puts his hand on the back of my neck and pushes me through the hallway. Maybe he actually is angry. I'm defiantly going to have a bruise on my neck. "So I was in the control room telling some of my old co-workers about how I'm here and I saw a really weird sight." we get to the control room and when he walks in everybody hurries out. "What were you doing right before I got you?"

"I was in the training room." I answer innocently.

"Doing what?" he crosses his arms and I mimic him.

"Training?" I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world. _Calm down Tris._ I think to myself. Lance raises his eyebrows

"Is that so?" he shoves me into the control room and one of the screens has the image of Tobias and I kissing. Fear swirls in my chest and right now I'm really regretting being so sarcastic to him. I figured I might as well get it over with, so I slowly turn to face him and his fist surges forward and hits my jaw. I stumble backward and he elbows me in between my shoulder blades and I fall to the ground. I don't stay down for long because he grabs my arm and throws me into the wall. I slide down and look up at Lance and find him standing directly above me, looking enraged.

"How often do you see him, and don't lie!" he shouts. I muster up my last bit of strength and push myself up. I glare at him and surprisingly he steps back a little.

"He's my boyfriend." I spit. Lance starts to come at me but I deflect his punch by ducking beneath his arm. I come up behind him and bring my elbow down on him the same way he did to me. He doesn't fall over, instead he just takes a few steps away from me, and puts his hands on the wall for balance. At least I did some damage, not much.

"Get out," he says harshly.

"Gladly," I spin around and as I get to the door, a knife sails through the air and lands a good foot away from me. I take the knife from the wall and laugh. "This long in Dauntless and you can't throw a knife?" when I throw it this time, I pins his shirt to the wall, just an inch from his shoulder. I give him a smirk and walk out from the room. A smile spreads across my face but it quickly vanishes when I notice the pain in my jaw. The adrenaline coursing through my veins has given out, and all the pain is starting to hit me. I deiced I'll go to my apartment quickly to clean up a bit, then I'll go find Tobias.

**A/N Did you like it? Because I kind of did, and it was pretty longish. Anyway, I'm going to be driving all day these next two days so I know for a fact I won't update then. And maybe not even on Monday because I might be sleeping and being forced to clean my room -_- Thank you for reading, Ily and DFTBA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey guys! So alot of people suggested this chapter, and their names are...**

**maggiescousin**

**Gallager GirlsDivergentMe**

**My-Haley-28**

**And alot more but I can't remember the names. If you were one, comment below! Anyway, I'm back in Texas now and my birthday is in three weeks, yessssss. I'm gonna be thirteen and I'll be allowed to wear makeup! I'm actually super excited. That's all. Enjoy!**

When I wake up, Tobias's arms are wrapped around me. How long has it been since that last happened? One year? Almost two? I'm enjoying the feeling. I told Tobias yesterday what Lance did in the Control room, and he looked like he was about to explode. He tried to find Lance but he couldn't. I sit up rubbing my eyes, and Tobias wakes up. When he notices me he jumps.

"Sorry- I didn't mean too-" he stutters.

"Tobias I don't care," I say kissing him. When I pull away he sighs with relief. "Where's Eleanor? She usually comes in by now." I swing my feet over the edge of the bed and stand up.

"I don't know," he answers. "Probably still asleep." I nod and begin to pull my hair out of its braid.

"Be right back," I leave the room and walk over to Eleanors. I open her door and halt to a stop. "Tobias!" I scream. He comes in immediately.

"What? What's wrong?" he says hurriedly.

"Eleanor's gone." I start to breath heavily and Tobias walks over to her small bed where he picks up a slip of paper I didn't notice before. His eyes scan over it quickly, and I can see the paper shaking in his hand. I don't want to see what's written, but I take it from him anyway.

_Tris,_

_You really should've listened._

_The Pire_

Only one face pops into my mind. Lance. I drop the paper and run out of the room. Tobias calls for me, but I don't respond. I sprint as fast as I can through the compound trying to get to the Pire. Lance took me there on our first date. The thought makes me gag. I finally get to the glass staircase and take it two steps at a time. No one seems to be up here which is strange. Usually it's full of people. I get to the door, that leads to the room with the spiral staircase. A crude image runs through my mind, me walking in and finding Eleanor bruised and bloodied. I push it from my mind. The door in front of me is partly open, and I nudge it the rest of the way with my toe. Lance is standing in the middle of the room with a smug expression.

"Where is she?" I demand, not waiting for him to say anything. He shrugs.

"Maybe I know, maybe I don't." he smirks. I don't hesitate to dart forward and pin him to the wall but his neck.

"Where. Is. Eleanor?" I say, every syllable dripping with venom.

"I will tell you," he shoves me off, not hard, but strong enough to make me stumble. "But you need to promise you get rid of that 'Four' guy."

"Get rid of him? How could I do that? I…I love him." saying that now, makes me realize it's true.

"Not kill or anything." he shakes his head. "Break up with him, stop talking to him, don't even look at him or think of him. I want you, Tris. And he is getting in the way." Lance steps forward and presses his lips to mine. I get that sick feeling all over again, but I don't resist. I have to make him believe I'm with him. He pulls back and stares into my eyes. His are dark, almost black. Fitting. "If you do what I say, I will get Eleanor." my choice is excruciating. I nod.

"Okay." I say, my voice shaking. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

**Tobias POV**

* * *

Almost an hour later, Tris comes into my apartment. I shoot up from my seat and look at her.

"What happened? Where's Eleanor?" I ask quickly. She takes a deep breath and wipes her palms on her pants. She always does that when she's nervous.

"I-I…I came to break-up…up with you." Tris says. She starts to bite her lip.

"Wait," I hold up a hand. Did I hear her right? "Tris, you can't break up with me. We…we got back together yesterday. Less than twenty-four hours ago. Why now?" tears fill her eyes, and she blinks them away. Suddenly her expression changes and she's glaring at me while crossing her arms.

"I can't stay with you. You cheated on me, and lied to me. And, Lance hasn't done that before, and-"

"Tris, he would hurt you horribly every single day. I've never done that." I plead.

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally. When you cheated on me three times you made me second guess myself, and that is hard to live down." she has to be lying. She has too. Tris would never, _never _say anything like that.

"I told you before, it wasn't me who kissed them." _That's not important, Tobias. _I scold myself. "No that's not what I mean. You were just fine when you woke up this morning. What happened when you tried to find Eleanor. Where is she?"

"She's going to be living with Lance and I in his apartment." she states. She doesn't seem as cold anymore.

"You can't do this to me. I love you, Tris. You said you wanted to be with me-"

"I lied." she interrupts. Those two words seems to shatter my world into thousands of reparable pieces. She lied to me. She still hates me. "I'm sorry I lied, but I did." one part of me wants to scream at her for shattering any hope I had left. Another just wants to wallow in self pity.

"Get out," I say. Not deeming or angry. "Just get out." she looks at me one last time, and by the way she stares I can tell something's wrong. I give a curt nod and she does too, then walks out. Maybe I didn't notice anything different about her expression, I'm probably going crazy. I run my hands through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh. I decide not to worry about Tris right now even though I want to. Instead, I deiced to try and find Eleanor.

**A/N This was really short, but I really like it. I really, really, really do. I don't have anything to say, so please review, favorite and follow! And if you have any ideas review or PM me! Ily and DFTBA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guys! So some of you liked the last chapter, and I'm really glad. I liked it too. In other news, my sister and I were doing a Divergent parody thing outside, and long story short I shattered the back of my phone. My dad is really mad at me and he might not let me get it fixed. It's so bad that when he picked it up he cut himself with the glass. So yeah. I started crying like the wuss I am, and I'm really sad. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

It's been one week. One week since I left Tobias, one week since I chose Lance. I want to say everything's good, but it's not. I mean, it's not like I'm in a life or death situation or anything. I also miss Tobias terribly. Lying to him shattered **(Like my phone) **my world. I constantly wonder what he thought when I went to his apartment for the last time. A couple times I've said it out loud by mistake, and all Lance has said was that, 'Tobias didn't care.' I refuse to believe that. He had to at least cared one bit.

"Tris," Lance says, breaking my thoughts. "It's time for dinner." I give him a nod and stand up. He puts his hand on the small of my back and I stiffen. "Don't keep this up." he says, close to my ear. I nod again and sigh. He shifts and grabs my hand as we leave his small apartment. I hate staying in it. It brings back to many memories of when we were together months ago. The walk to the cafeteria seems to take forever thought it's only a few minutes. The noise gets louder the closer we get and soon we're engulfed in it. "Stay close to me. I see Four." I follow his eyes to where Tobias sits with his head down while Zeke tries to talk to him. It's obvious it's not working. Did I really cause that much damage?

"No," I say quietly. Lance turns and furrows his eyebrows.

"What?" he asks. Did I talk out loud?

"Oh um, I left my um, card at the apartment. Would you mind if I went and got it?" I say. Lance looks around for a second then nods.

"Okay. but be quick." I mumble a thank you and run out of the cafeteria, but not before giving Tobias a 'follow me' look. Hopefully he gets it. I sprint to Tobias's apartment and wait. _Please come. Please hurry. _It doesn't take more than three minutes for Tobias to show up. When he does, I don't waste a second to run and wrap my arms around him. He hesitates for a second than puts his arms around my waist.

"Tris," he says quietly. "What's wrong? I mean, what happened?"

"Lance, he…he made me break up with you and he was watching me, so I couldn't not do it." I say. Tobias pulls me back into him, this time tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Tobias says, his voice muffled. He then pulls back suddenly. "Wait, what if he see's you?"

"Like you can't take him." I say with a smirk.

"You said before that he could beat me in a fight." Tobias says. I roll my eyes and go up on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. Tobias responds immediately by putting his hands on my hips. At this moment everything seems to come together, thought I know everything is actually in pieces.

"Tris!" I hear Lance calling. I spring away from Tobias right as Lance turns the corner. Lance looks at me, raises his eyebrows, then nods. "You know, I always thought something was going with you two, but I can't say I thought it went this deep. I could've sworn she broke up with you," he gives a sly grin. "Tobias." Tobias's hand tightens around mine.

"How do you know my name?" he asks hardly.

"All in good time," Lance answers. He laces his fingers behind his back and begins to pace._ Come on, Tris. Think of something. _"You know, on the one hand, I'm glad she went out with you while she went out with me. It means she has an independent mind. But on the other, I own that mind." him saying it makes chills run though my body.

"You don't own my mind." I say. It's the first thing I've said since he got here. "I own my own mind."

"Honey," Lace says, stepping closer. "Don't you remember in The Pire when I said you have too-"

"Well I already broke one promise so why not break another?" I smile a little. My comment seems to infuriate Lance and he shoots forward and shoves me to the ground. Before he even has the chance to come for me again Tobias has pinned Lance against the wall by his shoulders.

"Don't you ever touch Tris again, or I swear to God I will shoot you in the head." Tobias hisses. Lance easily pushes Tobias away. They both look like they could rip someone apart.

"Tris, we're leaving." Lance says angrily he turns down the hallway and I look to Tobias desperately.

"Eleanor is with Christina, go get her and keep her in your apartment." I whisper.

"You can't go with him," Tobias puts his hand on my arm. "Don't do it."

"Tobias, don't worry. I have an idea." I go up on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek, then walk back to Lance. As soon as Lance sees me, he grabs the back of my neck and forces me to walk with him. Though he seems angry, I don't think he heard what I said to Tobias. I suppress a sigh of relief.

"How often do I have to tell you before it's etched in your brain? No seeing Four." his grip tightens. "You are mine, not his. Got that?"

"Yes," I answer. "I won't do it again." Lance nods and we take the rest of the walk in silence. I think his anger has stalled by the time we get to his apartment, but I couldn't be more wrong. The second the door closes he grabs my hair and bangs my head against the wall over and over. I start to feel dizzy, as if the world is spinning off it's axis, but I stay awake. He pushes down on my shoulder so I fall to the ground, and he repeatedly kicks my stomach and my back. After what feels like hours he stops and I'm covered head to toe in bruises.

"Where's Eleanor?" Lance asks, looming over me. I turn painfully and avoid his eyes.

"She's with-with Christina." I say between breaths. He nods and as he turns to leave the apartment, I see a small blue tattoo of an eye on the back of his neck that I never noticed before.

"Remember, if anybody calls, just tell them I'm busy." Lance says pointing to me. Finally he leaves. With the aid of the counter I struggle to stand up. I make my way to the sink to clean up some of the blood on my face and head. Thoughts of Tobias run through my head and I consider going to his apartment but I don't know when Lance will be back. And with my luck right as I leave he'll come back. I finish cleaning up and I'm about to go back to my room to change, when the phone begins to ring. Lance's instruction goes through my head but I ignore it and pick up the phone.

"Lance?" the voice says. It sounds strangely familiar.

"No, it's his girlfriend." I hate that word now.

"Oh, well may I speak to him?" the woman asks.

"Um, he's busy but I can pass on a message if you'd like." I suggest. _Please work._

"Of course, just let him know that the research is done and he needs to return to headquarters immediately. We can't waste anymore time." the woman says.

"Okay, can I ask who's speaking?" _Come on, come on._

"Jeannie Mathews."

**A/N Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn! Did you like my little ploty twist? Because I did. Anyway, I think I have an idea of what to do, but if you have any, please tell me! Reviews are appreciated. Thank you, Ily, and DFTBA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey guys! So ALOT of people PM'd me and left reviews and some people just gave me a character but with no ****suggestion! Anyway, after a rough debate with my sister (And being forced to make her a character) the winner is, *drumroll* The Girl In Water! She PM'd me with an AWESOME idea and a couple other people suggested this, but I don't remember their names. So yeah. Here is chapter 16. Enjoy! Btw, I might do this alot more because it's awesome.**

**^Announcement **

Lance is working for Jeanine? But why? I suddenly remember her mentioning something about the Divergent and I go cold. What if he found out I'm Divergent? The phone drops from my hand right as Lance walks in. He looks furious, probably from me lying about Eleanor. I don't say anything, just shoot forward and try to get out through the from door. He wraps his arms around me and drags me down the opposite hallway.

"Four!" I scream although I know it's hopeless because he lives on the other side of the Pit. Maybe someone else will hear me. Lance pulls me to a door I've never noticed before and he pushes me through it. His grip only tightens.

"She was right about you," he says. The door he took me through leads outside and the sun burns my eyes. "Jeannine thought you were Divergent and she sent me to find out. Next time, try not to make it so obvious, Tris." the train horn blares and know he's going to take me to Erudite. Right now, I'm just glad Tobias has Eleanor. The train comes up to us and Lance pulls me as we sprint. He makes me jump in first then he follows. I don't dare say anything on the ride. I don't even look Lance in the eyes. Just look out the train door and at the green grass. The ride seems to take forever, but soon enough the train is slowing near the city. Lance yanks me up from my sitting position and pushes me out the door before I even regain my footing. I stumble a bit then fall to the ground and cutting my knees.

"Thank you, Lance." someone says above me. I carefully look up and see Jeanine and two bodyguards. "Please stand up now, darling." I don't want to, but I do.

"What are you doing?" I ask, looking around. "I mean, why do you need me?"

"Oh it's not you we need, it's your brain. We have two other test subjects but their brains are not developed enough." _test subjects? _

"But why do you need my brain?" I ask, my voice beginning to tremble.

"My other scientist and I are trying to create a Divergent proof aptitude simulation. If we succeed we will be able to find Divergents like yourself quicker and get rid of them." she says with a smile. Without thinking, I launch myself forward and try to scratch at her face, but her two bodyguards grab my arms and hold me back. "You might not want to do that again. Now, let's go." she waves her fingers a bit and starts to walk towards the large glass building.

"Don't try anything else, girl." one bodyguard says to me. I turn to glare at him, but he's not looking. Jeanine leads us through multiple hallways and flights of stairs. Soon, we stop at a door, and Jeanine turns to face me.

"You'll be staying here during your testing." she puts in a series of numbers and the doors slide open. One man shoves me in and the door closes. I turn and two sets of eyes meet me. _Two other test subjects. _But these can't be them. They're children.

"Who are you?" one girl says. She has short dirty blond hair with light blue eyes. **(A/N there's my sister) **

"Are you with us now?" the other girls says. She has blond hair as well, but it's lighter and longer. She also has large dark blue eyes. **(A/N and here is The Girl In Water)**

"Yeah, I guess." I slowly walk toward them, and sit down on one of the bed. "I'm Tris," I tell them.

"Alexis." the girl with long hair says.

"Laura." the short haired one says. "We're fraternal twins, and we're ten." ten? That's too young to be tested on.

"I'm twenty two, and from Dauntless obviously." I say, gesturing to my black clothes. I notice they both have matching blue clothes.

"We're from Amity, but they made us change into these." Alexis says.

"They're hideous." Laura sounds appalled.

"They're not bad." Alexis interjects. I can easily see the difference in them. I laugh a little and lean back on the wall. I'm about to ask them something else, when Laura puts her hands on her knees and begins to cough wildly. I remain silent until she stops, and starts to catch her breath.

"Are…are you okay?" I ask her. She starts to shake her head, but then nods.

"Asthma," Laura wheezes. **(A/N my sister actually has that.) **"It's stupid,"

"Don't you have something to help you?" I remember when Tobias and I thought Eleanor had asthma.

"She does, -an inhaler- but they don't let her use it." Alexis seems angry. "They think it'll affect her Divergence or something. I mean, Erudite are supposed to be smart right?" she closes her eyes and flops back down onto her bed.

"So," Laura says, changing the subject. "How's Dauntless? What do you do?" she seems genuinely interested.

"Well, I'm sort of dating this one guy," I start.

"Ooh a guy," Laura perks up and smiles. "What's his name?"

"Four, and I have one daughter named Eleanor. And I'm a tattoo artist/initiate trainer. What about you? How's Amity?"

"It's fun sometimes. We have this really cute dog named Sadie and she's awesome. And we used to have another dog named Brody but he's dead now." Laura says. I find it strange how she's talking about a dead dog, yet still smiles.

"How did you guys end up here?" I ask. Alexis darts up and frowns.

"Jeanine Mathews came to Amity and gave certain people aptitude tests, including Laura and I. When she found out we were Divergent, she offered my parents some money to take us, and they were like, 'Yeah, money is cooler than children.' and now we're here." Alexis grumbles. I can't imagine being sent away by your own parents. I guess they can't even go back. Well, I guess I need to help them.

**A/N Sorry for the crappy ending. And the shortness. The next will be longer, I promise. Plus, if you have any ideas or something PM me or review! Ily and DFTBA!**


	17. Important AN

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating!**

**But I haven't had much inspiration lately.**

**Please don't unfollow or anything.**

**But on another note, today is my birthday!  
I'm FINALLY a teenager!**

**Please give me any suggestions if you have any.**

**ILY and DFTBA!**


End file.
